Quits and Camping
by redsox55
Summary: Sara is tired of being rejected by Grissom and is going to quit but not before the team camping trip that changes it all and maybe even puts quiting in the trash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I honestly do not own them but I so wish I did 

Summary: Sara is going to quit but not before a camping trip...GSR

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Prologue

_Grissom has a crush on Sara but doesnt want to hurt his job or hers. He finds he cant reach her bar in bed so wont be able to satisfy her and doesnt want to be rejected by that. The camping trip comes and maybe he will be able to confront her about it. He wants her he needs her and he loves her._

_Sara was stopping by grissoms office 2 days before the camping trip was assigned. She walked in and sat down. She kept adjusting in her seat. Grissom studied her for a bit. He noticed that each time she moved herself in the seat her shirt rose a little bit. Then he saw the scar she had. When she saw him see the scar she walked out. He called after her and got her back in the room._

_He sat on the desk in front of her._

_"When you asked me out," He paused to see her reaction._

_"Gris, it was a mistake, I am sorry can we forget it please." She was pleading for him to stop about that day._

_"Do you know why I help you out all the time? Like when you got a DUI or whe nyou were suspended?" he questioned._

_"No, to make me suffer more?" she stood up again pulling her shirt down more._

_"Because I care." He was looking at her in the eyes seeing confusion._

_"Ya, you care for me like a friend nothing more, I get it now. I have to go." with that she left the room._

_She went home and again drank herself to sleep. She woke up remembering the conversation. She saw she had 1 message on her machine but didn't bother to answer it and left to work._

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Ok I know must of you read the three chapters already but I needed to explain how he knew about the scar and why he has been touching her a bit more. You will find out about the message in an upcoming chapter. Reviews are accepted.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I so wish I owned them! But unsurprisingly, I do not.

Summary: Sara has had enough with Grissom▓s rejections and is moving back to San Francisco not before the team camping trip though┘┘..GSR

┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘...

Sara was finishing up another db case over in Henderson. She was getting ready to hand in her papers and tell the team she was leaving when she was beeped by Grissom. He needed her in his office about another case, looks like she may be pulling a double. She walked past DNA seeing Ecklie yelling at the lab tech to get his samples done first. She entered his office seeing Catherine standing by the desk with a pissed off look on her face from having to do another case. Warrick leaning against the arm of the couch. Jim standing by Grissom▓s seat. Greg was yawning, he was seated beside Catherine. Nick was by the door frame leaning against it. Sara walked in and sat next to Greg, filling up the couch.

⌠Jim, why are we even here? Shift is over.■ Catherine glanced towards him awaiting the answer.

⌠Well doll, Grissom had the assignment so I am not able to speak of the case yet.■ Jim smirked.

They were all looking at Jim who glanced at the door way. Grissom entered his office, everyone unaware of his presence but Jim. He cleared his throat which caused Nick to loose his balance and fall to the ground at Gills feet.

⌠Danmet Grissom, stop doing that!■ His voice rose as he stood up walking towards the arm of the couch that Sara was leaning on.

Greg yawned once more before speaking ⌠why are we here, I am so tired.■

⌠well actually, I am not sure, Ecklie called me to get us all together.■ he walked to his seat placing down some papers he had with him noticing Sara with papers of her own.

⌠I saw him in DNA, most people heard him though■ she covered the words on the paper so no one could see yet. She was beginning to think over quitting.

⌠That is none of you business Sidle■ Ecklie stood in the doorway with the sheriff behind him.

⌠Ecklie, why did you call us here, our shift is over, the case has to go to day■ Catherine spoke in defense of Sara.

⌠actually, it is not a case■ the sheriff walked in and announcing it.

Nick out of curiosity spoke up next. ⌠then why did you need us here sheriff?■

⌠This you all have to go to■ the sheriff spoke in a serious tone.

⌠OK, well what is it?■ Catherine was getting very curious

⌠ this is a camping trip.■ The sheriff announced.

⌠A camping trip?■ Catherine was getting pissed.

⌠Every team in Vegas is supposed to do it for a week, one at a time.■ Ecklie proceeded

⌠And we are first?■ Greg: asked anxiously.

⌠Yes, you have to be at the airport tomorrow at 9am, all of you, the supplies are there, tents, food and water fire and that stuff. All you have to bring is clothes and any other needs you may use. It is required for all teams, it is for you to learn more about each other, there will be hikes and much more that quests will arrive to help out with.■ Ecklie explained it to them.

Sara wasn▓t able to give in her papers. She figured that if she went she may not have to quit after all. ⌠the new will al be there.■ she answered

⌠then be ready and on that flight in 9 hours.■ Ecklie grinned

⌠What?!■ Catherine was wandering how tomorrow ended into today.

⌠Oh ya, it is 12 am now so 9 hours till the flight I meant today as in tomorrow.■ Ecklie gave a devilish grin.

The sheriff an Ecklie left grissom▓s office. They all planned to take Catherine▓s car to the airport because her car is bigger to hold them all. She would pick them each up at there house and they would head off to their 2 weeks of torture.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiccsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicis

Ok that is somewhat short but the next chapter will be longer. Reviews are welcomed, good bad and all the above. 


	3. Take off again chp 2

Disclamer: and still I do not own any of them except for most guests and the flight attendents.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara had all her stuff ready to go in a bag. She packed a few extra things just in case she had some problems wit hthe guys or greg. It was going to be a real 'Fun;' trip for her hopefully in more way than one. Maybe Grissom would open up to her more. She could try some moves but they probaly wont work. She decided to catch a few ZZ's before cathrin came. She snuggeled into bed and fell straight to sleep. She was awoken by her phone ringing. Cathrin.

"Hey" came sara's first word

"I am down stairs in my van, I have everyone except for Greg though, hurry up so we can get going." She replied.

"I will be down in a sec." and Sara hang up the phone.

She slipped some sneackers on, grabbed her suitcase and ran down the stairs trugging behind her. She saw them all smiling. She threw her bag into the back. Cathrin was driving, worrick next to her. Gill sat in the next row back with Nick beside him. Jim was a cop not a CSI so was not required to go well forced in most cases. She slid into the 3rd row and looked out the window on the way to GRegs apartment. To their surprise he was already waiting. He had a childish smile on his face, he wore a spiderman shirt with some jeans. He tossed his bag into the back and slid next to sara.

"Hey hot stuff" he groweled at Sara moving an inch closer.

"Hey worrick I got a bet to place" Nick laughed.

"What would that be Nicky?" Worrick questioned

"I bet Sara will kill GReg before we get to the airport." He smiled

"I am in, 20 bucks says she will kill him at the camp ground hide his body and nobody will find him" Worrick laughed

"DEal" was Nickys next word.

5 quite minutes passed and Greg had to open his mouth.

"So Sssssssara, now that we are out of work..." Greg began to speak

"No greggo." she interupted.

"I didnt finish," hey pouted

"the answr is still no greg." was her final reply before turning to him.

He leaned in and kissed her. Grissom saw it out of the corner of his eye and began to get jealous. When greg leaned back sara slapped him so hard he screamed in pain and everyone hard the smack against skin.

"What was that?" Cathrin asked out in surprise.

"She smacked me, Sara smacked me really hard!" Greg yelled

"You must of done something to set her off greg." Worrick laughed

"Well I was asking her something but before I could ask she said no." he looked at her as she smiled " The nshe turned to look at me and I kissed her then sshe smacked me really really hard.!"

They all began to laugh except for Grissom. He loved her, he just didnt know how to show it or say it. He looked back at the two as did Nick and Worrick. Then GReg leaned in at her again but she smacked him again before he got any closer but this time was much harder.

"GReg, how many times do I have to say no?" she asked smiling as he held his cheeck.

"Until I get to touch your ass." He laughed

The car quickly was put in a hult at the side of the road when Cathrin heard. Sara smacked him again then Cathrin miived to the back a bit and smacked greg as well both with eaqual strength. To make it fun when Cathrin sat back down Nick smacked him to but laughing.

"Hey now what did I say?" He asked not knowing what he did holding his cheeck harder as Cathrin began to take off for the airport again.

"You have got issues Greggy, so you know greg there is no ass touching, kissing well kiissing without permision, or body touching without permision and no sex without permission by that person and as long as you dont tell anyone!" SHe laughed

"ok then, so Sara do you want to have sex with me?" he laughed but back up before she could slap him. "It was a joke so If there is anything else I am going to stop talking."

"That woukld be splendid GReg" Grissom smiled

They arrived at the airport no other words said. They had there bags checked, Sara to be the last. She stopped to answer somethings the security guard asked. But then her bag was checked. SHe turned with a devilish smile and there bags were put on the plane. They boarded the flight with not many other words by Greg or anyone else for that matter.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

ok I hope there arent any more whatever those 'things' were in here if there are I will fix it. Reviews are welcomed and I hope you like it. 


	4. Landing and settling in

Disclamer: and still I do not own any of them except for most guests and the flight attendents.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara sat in the seat looking out the window. It has been an hour so far. Greg fell back to sleep and Nick was flirting with the attendent, Sam. Worrick was watching a movie along with Cathrin and Jim was slowly falling asleep with 3 bottels of whiskey he had gotten. Jim hated flying especiall with people who would probaly bring it down, greg. Grissom was thinking of how to talk to Sara but not sure how. He just asked sam for another packet of peanuts. Sara noticed this but just kept looking at the sky with swirls of cluds brushing through it. GRissom couldnt take the silence anymore.

"Sara can I talk to you?" He asked

"Sure gris, whats up?" She turned and smiled. sara could sense that he was a bit tense.

" When Greg was tickling you, then he backed off or rather you threw him off of you, I saw a scar on you, a big one," He paused "I was wondering if you could tell me how it happened?"

"Gris" She looked deep into his eyes. An endless see of blue. She wanted to throw him down and take him right there. "it's nothing."

He moved his hand towards her as she looked out the window again. She didnt notice him lift her shirt to look at the scar until she felt his hand move across it. SHe then looked at him. She didnt move his hand. He looked at the scar moving his hand gently over it, not noticing she was looking at him. SHe placed her hand on his but didnt move his hand. He moved his eyes slowly up to hers noticing her body on the way up.

"It's nothing gill, honestly." she tried to hide it with a smile.

"Tell me this is nothing sara, tell me the truth." HE looked at her completley placing his hand flat over her scar that was from her stomach to side. She shivered at his touch but then calmed down.

"PLEase not now," she begged him and removed her hand.

"fine, not here but you have totell me when we are alone for once, ok?" He removed his hand and covered the skin with her maroon shirt that fit her curves from waist and up perfectly.

She nodded and turned back to the window. He placed a hand on her knee when the pilot spoke again.

Pilot came on the announcer and spoke. "we are coming to land please buckle your seat belts and hold on."

They did as he said and Grissom wasnt fond of the landing on any air craft.He tightened his belt and gripped sara's knee. His grip on her knee caused it to, when the plane bumped a bit his hand would move down her knee to her thigh a bit. He didnt notice but she did. Then it bumped big on to the trck and his hand moved further down just barley to her lower waist.Thats when she couldnt take it.

"Gill?" she asked trying to get his attention.

"Ya?" He stared at her not relizing his grip or placement of his hand. It was a bit to tight for her to remove so she needed his attention.

"Look at your hand?" She questioned with a smile.

He looked down to see its placement then quickly removed it. "Sorry"

"It's ok" she said she thought to herself ' its ok, its ok! thats like saying go ahead move further I dont mind,' she mentally beat herslef up a bit. Not that she didnt like it.

People began to exit the air craft. The team got there bags and were greeted by a driver.

"Hello, you must be the Las Vegas CSI's?" The man asked.

"Yes" Cathrin answered.

"I am Gary, I will be driving you to your destination, you are to stay at that area and unable to leave at all with out some people who will be at your camp everyother 2 hours a day from 8am to 8pm." They nodded at his rules and he showed them to a large SUV. He put the bags in the back and they began to drive off to the campsite.They were there in hours time. The ride was quite other than Gery explaining more rules but nothing important. It was a bumpy road but were at the campsite.They got there bags and it was only 12pm. Gary left with Jim and there was 2 cabins. Ecklie said tents but he tends to lie.

"Tell me why again Jim couldnt stay here with us?" Cathrin asked Gill

"Because he is not a CSI on our team, Ecklie only had him come to make sure we got here. He is staying at Garys house and is unable to see us except for anytime Gary shows up." He explained and walked to a cabin. ONe cabin had two bunk beds total of 4 beds. The other had one had 2 beds only. "My geuss is he wants girls with girls and boys with boys."

"He is such a sexist"Cathrin replied."To proove him, I call top bunk in the 4 cabin"

"Me to!" Greg shouted "I get the other top bunk."

"Well I am having a single bed" Grissom called.

"Then I got below Cath." Worrick replied walking to the 4 cabin.."

"Dude I am so with them" Nick laughed walking to the 4 cabin.

"Geuss I am with you." Sara smiled.

"Is that ok with you sara?" He asked placing his bags in the cabin her following behind.

"Perfectly," Sara threw her bags onto the other bed while grissom sat on his. "I dont think it would be good to pair me up with GReg or CAthrin and I know Nick would want to be with greg for the fun he brings to himself." She laughed again. " and worrick would definatly want to share with cath." She sat down.

"Ok" He began to get setteled. in.

There were 2 beds. the door was at the front with a bed to each side and just some extra room for belongings and A giant Cabinent. It had all the other supplies needed. A lamp by the cabinent and one window but barley able to see through. The same was with the other cabin except for the bunks. The outhouse was in between both cabins but was more like a bathroom, it had two tiolets(in stalls of course.) off of that was some showers in stalls as well with curtains. There was a lake just a little walk from the cabins. They were able to go there with out a babysiter.

Gill sat on the bed trying not to look at Sara. His bag was at the end of the bed. Sara was begining to take off her shirt.

Gill tried not to talk but was being a gentlman. " If you want I can leave?"

"Dont be rediculous Gill." She smiled and took her shirt off she had a cotton pink undershirt on.

She layed down on the bed. HE could see the straps of a black bra she was wearing. All it made him think about was sex. He tried to get his mind off of it but couldnt. She had on loose caprees and just layed there on the bed with her eyes closed until Greg entered.

"Hey, we are going to go swimming, you guys coming?" He smiled when he saw the strap of sara's bra.

"Sure, I just have to put it on." Sara smiled beganing to take it out.

"Might as well." He smiled. " I have my swimshorts on though."

"OK, um sar, we will meet you down at the lake." Greg smiled and began to leave.

Grissom followed, all he could think about was what kind of bathing suit she would were, one piece or 2. Sexy or old lady. Until then he walked a few feet behind greg to the lake where the rest of the team awaited.

cscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

hope you liked it and i hope there arent any more of those things in it. Reviews are welcomed. 


	5. chp 4 Swimming

Disclaimer: yet still I own none 

Summary: this chapter will have some more of other people involved other than Sara and Grissom.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Catherine was slowly getting in the water. She had a Two piece on, it was orange with blue stripes. Greg ran down when he saw the lake. His towel was thrown to the side ion the sand. Warrick was already in teasing Catherine to come in. Nick was whispering into Warrick's ear. He began to get out of the water and Catherine backed up.

"Don't you dare, that is freezing water you cant make me Rick!" she was picking up pace as did he and Nick followed.

"Catherine the water is amazing, you drove you need a break." Nick was grinning

The two were on the sand now as Catherine saw grissom's and ran to hide behind him. Nick jumped on one side of grissom's and Warrick on the other.

" Come one guys, leave me alone." Catherine was pleading

"If you are going to throw her in don't do it near me." Grissom smiled and walked away leaving Catherine in the open.

"Looks like he wont protect you Cathy." Warrick grinned as he reached in and grabbed her arms and lifted her. Nick went for her legs.

"Don't call me that, put me down now Rick!" Catherine screamed.

"Sure, I will put you down, in the water." He laughed and him and nick picked up pace.

They held her in a cradle. Greg was splashing Catherine so she could feel the water until he saw Sara coming down.

"One" Nick grinned.

"Two," they swung her higher as they stood in the shallow end.

"THREE!" they both shouted.

Catherine was released into the air and landed with a splash and a scream. She stood up barley able to touch. She swam to Warrick and tackled him under the water. Greg slowly got out of the water. When Grissom saw were he was looking he turned around. All but the three in the water tackling each other and splashing noticed Sara. She had a 2 piece on. You could all visibly see the entire scar it was 2 or 3 inches long. Her bikini was black with white and pink splatters over it. She had a regular orange and yellow beach towel wrapped around her lower half and another one thrown over her shoulder.

"Hey" She smiled and stopped in front of grissom's

"Hey, you look... really good." He began to blush as did she

"Thanks, you forgot a towel so I brought you one." She smiled handing him the towel over her shoulder.

"Thanks." He took the towel ands she began walking to the lake again.

Catherine got her head above water and released from Warrick who she was practically drowning. Nick let go of Catherine's shoulders and stopped from throwing her. They all locked at Sara and she kept blushing.

"Danm girl, you got skin." Warrick grinned.

"Wow, I rarely see your legs in a shorts let alone your body in a bikini." Catherine complimented.

" Come in the water its great." Nick spoke and moved away from Catherine a bit.

"You better do what they say Sara.'' Catherine warned

"Why?" Sara asked with a smile watching Nick move out of the water more.

Before she could move Nick held her arms from behind and Greg grabbed her legs.

"Put me down! Cath help!" Sara screamed

"I would love to if Rick here wasn't holding me" She smiled

"OH you like it." Warrick laughed.

"Maybe I do and Maybe I don't." Catherine grinned still struggling from his hold.

Again Nick and Greg shouted to three and threw Sara in. She fell a little to the right of where Catherine and Warrick were wrestling. Grissom began to take his clothes off and only left in his swim shorts.

"Come in Gris the water is great." Greg smiled

"Sorry but you guys wont be able to throw me in." He laughed moving towards the water a bit

Sara came up from the water seeing Grissom slowly make his way in. Everyone was splashing except Catherine and Warrick who were somewhere under water. Sara swam to Nick giving an idea to get grissom's in.

"Hey Sar, can you fly?" Nick asked picking Sara up.

"Hey! Put me down now!" She screamed.

He threw her into the water again further out. She didn't come up from the water that scared Grissom.

"Where is she?" Gill asked.

"I don't know come in and help us find her, she could be hurt!" Catherine yelled swimming away from Warrick unaware of Sara's and Nicks plan.

Without a word Grissom jumped in to find Sara. He saw her hair and swam to that spot along with Greg. She came up and scared the crap out of Greg.

" AHHHHHH! Holy shit Sara don't do that!" He yelled pushing her down.

"Hey Sar, where'd you get that scar?" Catherine asked swimming to the group with Nick to be the last one there.

"Oh," she paused to think of an excuse, "I, ah got it playing on a rusty metel play scape when I was younger."

"Ok, who wants to play Chicken?" Greg asked

"I got Cath!" Warrick yelled

"I got Nick" Sara said walking to her best friend who was like a brother to her.

" So Gris, think you can hold me?" Greg laughed

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicscisciscisciscisicsicsicsicsi

Ok, I hope you liked it, Reviews are welcomed, good bad all the above.


	6. chp 5 Harry

Disclaimer: sorry to disappoint you but I still do not own any of them except the driver and Harry. 

Ok, I would like to thank many of you for telling me what I need to improve on, tell me if I do anything wrong in this chapter.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Catherine was laying out on the sand by the lake, tanning. The sun was out, it was practically perfect, the entire time scince they arrived. Greg still refused to get out of the lake for some reason. Nick and Warrick were playing cards and to no surprise Warrick was winning. Grissom was trying to convince Greg to swim back to shore and get out. Sara was sitting on a nearby log reading.

"Greg, you cant stay in there forever!" Grissom shouted

"Watch me!" he yelled.

"Can someone please get him out of there?" Grissom asked those not in the water.

"I don't think he is going to come out." Sara smiled

"Why's that?" Catherine asked

"Other than he doesn't have his swim shorts on, he doesn't want Grissom to see him nude." Sara laughed

"and why doesn't he have his swim shorts on?" Catherine asked Sara directly

"It's a little thing called payback" she smiled

"you are harsh" Nick grinned

"and how did you get his shorts off?" Catherine questioned Sara as if she was in interrogation

"Hey, he likes me, trust me if I tell him to take off his pants he takes them off." Sara pointed to the wrinkling Greg

"Why didn't he tell us?" Warrick asked

"not sure, maybe because you would laugh high five me and hold this against him for the rest of his life." She grinned revealing a picture phone behind her book

"You are seriously wicked" nick high fived her from his place on the ground

"does he know you have that?" Catherine smiled

"No, he also doesn't know that I can text this to everyone in the lab and probably everyone in Vegas." sara hid the phone again.

"Greg we know, now will you please come out?" Grissom pleaded.

"Fine!" Greg gave in.

He walked on to shore trying to cover his manhood but Catherine pinched his arm which made him remove both hands to hold his arm. Sara snapped the photo and they all laughed except Greg who didn't know what was going on.

"Why are you all laughing?" Greg looked around unaware of the joke

Sara managed to get off the ground and show him the photo which she already mailed to Catherine, Warrick, Gil and Nick. He screamed then noticed a man looking at them all in confusion. He had short cut blonde hair, well fit, about 6 1, he had on cackys and a white shirt, he looked like a farmer. Greg quickly grabbed Catherine's towel and covered himself up.

"It is 4pm yall know?" He had a Texan accent like Nick but more Texan.

"So?" Sara yelled up

"If you read the schedule on the back of your cabin doors we are going on a nature walk." He began to walk down to the group, all still in their swim suits.

"You are?" Sara placed her hands on her hips, revealing her scar and bathing suit a bit more.

"I am Harry, I will be the one who takes you on walks, hikes and when you want to go out for the heck of it you have to have me with you." He smiled standing a few feet in front of Sara.

"So your our babysitter?" She said in a sarcastic tone

"You must be Sara Sidle, am I right?" He asked as the rest of the team stood up and moved closer, except for Greg who was running back to change well get dressed in his case.

"Yes." Sara answered, glaring at him. She never really liked having people watch her every move.

"I am like a babysitter except you will be having 4 babysitters me only being one of them." He smiled.

"I am Catherine Willows." Catherine shaked his hand and he gave her a friendly smile, trying to keep Sara from killing him.

"Gil Grissom." Grissom stepped up and shaked his hand as Sara covered herself with her towel and began to walk back to her cabin to change.

Nick and Warrick introduced their selves as well. Sara saw Greg come out of his cabin fully clothed. He rushed to Sara.

"So who is he?" Greg asked

"He is 'Harry', one of our 4 babysitters." Sara gestured towards him and continued walking to her cabin.

"I think I will go meet him." Greg semi shouted back to her then he ran to the group of people.

Sara huffed and walked into the Cabin. She pulled out a regular black spaghetti stringed shirt and a pair of Jeans. She threw on her Victoria's secret bra and underwear then finished getting dressed. She put some sneakers on then headed back to camp. Catherine must have already gotten dressed when Sara was changing. Nick and Warrick must be changing because they weren't there. She remembered her resignation papers that she tucked away in her bag put then drew her attention back to Harry and the Gang. To her it sounded like an 80's show.

"Well Sara, we were going to head out as soon as everyone got dressed, you might need to change, bugs are all over this place." He smiled, he was trying to be friendly but there was something about him that Sara didn't like.

" I know a bug man, he probably has stuff to keep them away and capture them." Sara tried to give a friendly smile back and looked towards Gil who must of left to change as well.

"Fine then, we have to wait for Gil to change and we can head out." He smiled then started to walk up to his white pick-up.

Catherine started to follow as did Greg. Warrick and Nick just came out of their cabin and were already up by the truck. Sara began to head up after a while as well. Grissom just came out when Sara got up. He had loose grey pants on with his Hawaiian shirt.

"Looks like were all ready so lets get going." Harry smiled towards everyone then stopped at Sara.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Tell me if I should adjust anything or if it's ok. Reviews are welcomed. Harry is either the good guy or a bad guy, I am leaning in both directions, tell me what you think.


	7. chp 6 Struck Out

Disclaimer: As hard as I try I still don't own anyone but Gary and Harry. 

Funny part is I didn"t even plan on rhyming names and there rhymed.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

They were all following Harry on the hike. He led them to an opening in the forest. He carried a first aid kit with him just in case. Grissom brought bug spray and a container in case he found any interesting bugs. There were roots all over the path, every now an again someone tripped over but ended up catching themselves.

"We have 2 more miles to go, those who are tired or in pain may head back now." Harry announced.

Sara would keep going to show she is superior.

" I am so heading back my shoes were made for walking but not like this." Catherine complained and started to walk back down the trail.

"I will go to, if there aren't any bugs now there wont be any more out further." Grissom looked defeated and followed Catherine.

"I am beyond tired." Greg yawned and turned to catch up with the other two CSIs

"I am going to, Greg may take my bed." Warrick ran to catch up with them.

"I will keep going," Sara announced

Nick was thinking, he was really tired after 2 miles and 2 more would kill him, even though he would have to walk 2 to get back. He wanted to stay to make sure Sara would be ok walking with Harry. He thought Harry was nice and wouldn't do anything. " Ya, I will go too, I am beyond tired." Nick smiled at Sara and began to walk back to the cabins.

"Looks like it is me and you Sara." Harry smiled and they began to walk again.

Sara of course was 2 steps ahead of him, literally. She walked faster a bit but tried not to show it.

"You don't have to walk that fast." Harry spoke as she slowed down a bit at his voice.

"What makes you think I am walking fast?" She asked with an attitude

"I am walking semi fast to keep up with you, I can tell." He grinned trying to hide his plans

"Whatever." She kept walking

"What about that scar?" he questioned.

"What scar?" she played stuiped

"The one I saw on your side when I came, you were wearing that sexy bikini." He grinned, while staying at her pace.

"Shut up." Sara demanded

"oh please, you saw me, and that is the only reason you wore that nice sexy underwear and bra and that is also the only reason you kept going, you knew they would all stay back." He smiled

"Oh, and what exactly are you interpreting?" She asked raising her voice.

"You like me." He evilly smiled

"WHAT?!" she practically yelled

"Don't worry, I like you to babe." He walked in front of her. " I knew, you played hard to get that shows you like me." He was walking closer to her, she kept stepping back until she was against a tree.

"Back off." Sara was demanding.

"No, you want this." He pinned her wrists above the tree.

She struggled against his grasp but he only moved his body up to hers completely pinning her to the tree.

"Leave me alone." She tried to pull her wrists free but her was to strong.

He grinned at her then used only one of his large hands and was still pinning her to the tree. He used his free hand to unzip his cackys.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

The team was only 1/5 of a mile away and heard her scream.

"We have to head back." Grissom started to run back down the path with the team following.

He was working on getting her shirt off but all he did was rip it open a bit revealing part of her black bra.

"Don't touch me!" Sara screamed.

"Let her go now!" Warrick yelled

"We got company." He whispered into her ear causing her to jump. "Let us be dude." He spoke to the team.

Grissom stepped forward, Harry threw Sara to the ground. The Nick and Warrick were trying to get Harry's hands behind him, he was strong. Catherine, Greg and Grissom ran to Sara's side.

"Oh My God Sara, are you ok, did he hurt you?" Catherine was really worried. They fought a lot but she was one of her best friends.

"Fine, just hurt my arm that's all." She showed her a smile to prove she was ok.

"Lets get you back to camp." Greg smiled giving her a hand.

"Now, you are under arrest." Warrick spoke in a loud tone.

They began to walk back to camp. Sara held her ripped shirt so they couldn't see her. Grissom had a hand on her shoulder. Greg was walking by Catherine who had Sara's arm in her hand. Warrick was holding Harry's hands behind his back. Nick holding Harry's collar of his shirt to make sure he couldn't make a run for it. Soon enough they arrived at camp through the some what dark night. Catherine called the cops with the emergency phone in Sara's and Grissom's cabin and Harry was put in lock-up and soon to be in jail.

"Try to get some sleep Sara." Catherine reassured her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine Cath, don't worry." She stood up from her bed and patted Catherine's arm to show her she was fine.

"I know you have Grissom here if you need help but, I am only a cabin away." She hugged Sara then went back to her Cabin.

Warrick hugged her next then Nick and Greg. They all told her practically the same thing Catherine did and went back to their cabin. There was no fire tonight or smores.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Now Harry is out there will be only 3 babysitters. The next chapter will be fluff and some smut, just GSR next chapter. Reviews welcomed, good, bad all of the above.


	8. chp 7 Interuption

Disclaimer: Try and I try, I still don't own any of them except Harry, Gary and the babysitters. 

Glad you like it so far, this chapter is just GSR smut rated T, they are not getting a home run in this chapter.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara laid out on the bed still wearing her torn shirt and jeans. She took her shoes off and wore her socks. She sat there just looking at Grissom. He sat on the bed looking deep into her eyes wondering if she got his message from her machine at home. He was wondering to ask if she got it or tell her what he meant be it. The hole truth of it.

"Did you get my message?" The words slipped his mouth.

"That was you? No, what did it say?" She put a friendly smile on and looked at him.

"Oh, nothing." He looked away.

She got up and sat next to him on his bed. Her bed was against the wall. Her legs were pulled into a pretzel position.

"If it is there it isn't nothing Gill, what was it?" sara asked placing one hand on his.

He turned and faced her. He moved back so his back was against the wall as well but he looked directly at her. "If I tell you then, if you don't like it, I don't want it to compromise our friendship. Ok?" His eyes were full of love and compassion.

"Yes, ok." She smiled giving his hand a squeeze.

"When you asked me out, you told me by the time I realized what was in front of me it would be to late. I want to know if it is to late. I love you Sara. I always have. I only said no, not because of my job but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to satisfy you. Also because I was afraid that you only wanted to be with me to get laid, it is kind of funny but please stop me before I keep rambling." He smiled, turning his body so it faced Sara.

"Don't get mad but, I was going to quit and move back to San Fran. But I wanted to see what this trip would bring, see if I could get anything from it." She smiled and moved her free hand to his cheek."and knowing you, I thought you would know that I was bluffing. I love you too."

"before I forget, you told me that you would tell me the truth of your scar." He looked deeper than usual into her eyes.

"I told you how my childhood was like and what my mom did to my dad." a tear fell freely but she didn't wipe it away. "I was downstairs watching the entire event. The reason my mom killed him was because he kept blaming me for my Brother leaving. It was another one of their fights of blaming me that I made him leave. She was in the kitchen and snapped. She pulled a knife from a drawer and came after him, I tried to stop her, it didn't work. She pushed me to the side then started to stab my dad until the room smelled like copper and everything including me was covered in his blood." a few more tears fell. "She saw me standing there then came after me with the knife, she only got me on the side then the cops came."

"I didn't mean to bring bad memories back honey." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, its ok, you are actually the one who lets me release them." She pulled him into a warming embrace.

He smiled at her then she leaned in and kissed him. Her shirt was torn and easily slid off her shoulder when her pulled her shoulders towards him. He pulled back for a moment to see her reaction but then she wrapped her arms carelessly around his neck and pulled him back to her lips. He moved on top of her. He pulled back again for them to catch his breath. She turned him over so she was on top of him in the small bed. She took of the rest of her torn shirt. Sara could begin to feel his arousal growing. She began to take his shirt off when the door opened. Grissom jumped and she fell from him to the floor.

"Wow, I came to see if you really needed anything else and looks like you got everything covered for her." Catherine laughed moving into the room shutting the door behind her. "Like I said, no sex without permission and as long as no one knows, in case you didn't know, it was a joke, that doesn't work now does it."

"I can explain everything." Sara jumped up snatching a shirt from her bag and throwing it ever herself.

"So you can explain why you were on top of Grissom, straddling him without a shirt and his shirt half way undone?" Catherine smiled then turned her attention back to Grissom. " I will leave, don't worry I wont tell, now you to kids have fun, but not to much fun." she giggled one last time then left the cabin.

"Maybe we should wait a while." Sara spoke while sitting down on her bed.

"or maybe we should lock the door next time." he smiled. "I think we should get some sleep for now."

"I agree." They both threw on their pjs.

They slid into bed, each in their own and fell straight to sleep.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

I hope you liked it, probably not in the next chapter or the one after the next, there will be the all smut rated M chapter. Reviews loved, good, bad, and all the above.


	9. chp 8 Mary

Disclaimer: Honestly, do you really think I own them? No I don't except Gary, Harry and upcoming Mary. 

What can I say, I like to rhyme names.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara could hear someone screaming in the room. She didn't want to get up she was to tired.

"Come on Sara, get up, we got a guest!" Greg yelled.

"Go away." She turned and hid her head under a pillow.

He couldn't take it so he lift her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN GREG!" Sara screamed.

He laughed and dropped her on the ground by everyone except Catherine.

"Your up." Warrick laughed.  
"You are so in for it Greg." Sara threatened.

"If you don't mind we have a session to start." The lady in the back cut in.

"Hey guys." Catherine came over from the bathroom with her hair wet. She must of been in the shower.

"I should go change and take a shower as well." Sara got up then lightly hit Greg in the shoulder and went to get some clothes.

She pulled out a change of underclothes, a regular purple top and some regular denim jeans. She headed into the bathroom as the rest of the team and the new girl sat on some logs that were placed in a circle around a place set-up for campfires. They were laughing so she seamed to be nice.

"At least she isn't a man." Sara whispered under her breath.

She entered the shower. The warm water felt good against her skin. She finished fast then got out. She quickly dried off and got dressed. She rushed outside to see Greg yelling about what happened when he was in the lake. She went and threw her pajamas and bathroom supplies in the cabin and went back to the group.

"Hello, I am Mary Simone, you must be Sara Sidle?" Mary introduced.

"Yes" she took a seat by Warrick, across from Grissom. "how do you know my name, out of curiosity of course." She questioned

"Mr. Sanders over here was telling me about your little prank." Mary crossed her legs.

"Leg for a leg." Sara smiled, she was already beginning to like Mary.

"What did he do?" Mary asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh, you must be our Physiatrist?" Sara asked.

"No, I just help you learn some new things about each other and we do trust tests and games." She smiled then leaned back a bit.

"Ok, and Greg here does some of his own tricks I just pull mine back." She gestured towards Greg.

"We are going to start with our trust games. I need you to pair up in twos." She stood up.

Catherine rushed towards Warrick. Greg stood by Sara.

"Dream on." Sara laughed and pushed him away.

Nick rushed and stood by Sara meaning they were paired. Which leaves Greg and Grissom paired.

"Now that we have that established, does anybody have restraints with them?" Mary walked towards the middle of the crowd.

"I DO!" Greg shouted then ran to his cabin. He came out a few moments later with handcuffs. "Here you go." He handed them to Mary.

"Greggy, why do you have handcuffs?" Catherine placed her hands on her hips.

"Why to many answers my dear." He smiled then went back and stood by Grissom.

"Ok we are going to have one group at a time and you will be partnered with everyone at least once for each time I am here. For this time one person of the group will be in the handcuffs. I will take that person and we will go on my boat to a distance where you are unable to touch your feet. I count to three that person jumps in the water, not swimming of course and the other team mate will be here and have to swim to them and save them. To do this you have to trust your partner, now who wants to go first?" She smiled then went back to her black truck and pulled out a small motor boat.

"I guess we will." Catherine and Warrick spoke up.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Tell me how you like it so far. Reviews are loved and welcomed.


	10. chp 9 swim out

Disclaimer: There are a lot of people I would like to own but still I own none, except the babysitters with rhyming names, for now. 

This is a continues to the last chapter sort of.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Mary was setting up as everyone else was changing into their bathing suits. Except for Greg, Sara didn't remember where she threw it so now he has to wear shorts. They went and stood by the lake. Catherine and Mary were far out but not far enough for Catherine to drown by the time Warrick got her. He was standing somewhat in the water and Catherine was getting ready to jump into the water. Mary blew her whistle, Catherine jumped and Warrick took off. He soon enough arrived at the spot were Catherine jumped and went under.

"Think you can save me Grissom?" Greg teased.

"Of course I can Greg my boy but its all depends on if I want to." He laughed and Greg was getting a bit worried.

Warrick arrived up with Catherine in his arms. He slowly but surely swam back to shore. Catherine still had the handcuffs on but Mary took the key from Greg and undid them.

"Good work, Warrick and Catherine." She gave them a pat on their wet backs then handed them each a towel. "Grissom and Greg, your turn, who is jumping and who is saving?"

"I will be saving." Grissom stepped up.

"Ok then, Greg get the handcuffs on and we will get you out there." She smiled then handed him the cuffs.

"Yay" Greg clicked the cuffs on then went and sat in the boat.

"You know the drill Gill, so lets see if he trusts you enough to jump." She gave a friendly smile then started up the boat and went the same distance as Catherine with Greg.

"You going to save him?" Warrick laughed

"I have to Warrick." Grissom smiled.

The whistle blew Grissom started to swim out, he got half way there before he realized Greg didn't jump.

"Greg, why didn't you jump?" Mary asked.

"The water is cold." He complained.

"Let us redo this, Grissom if you will." She gestured back to shore.

He swam back and Everyone on shore was laughing. He arrived at his destination and yet again the whistle blew. To make sure he jumped, Mary pushed him in. Grissom started to swim under and he saw Greg there. He grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up to surface.

"See Greg you can trust him." Mary smiled.

"I hate you, I could've drowned and died !" Greg yelled.

"Well Warrick won the bet on if I would save you so he made 20 bucks" Grissom laughed while swimming the 2 back to shore.

They arrived back to see Sara and Nick yelling with Mary in the middle trying to calm down.

"I may be female and lighter but I am most defiantly stronger, I will not be put in handcuffs, I have worn them to many times to put them on again." Sara crossed her arms

"Oh is that true with the hand cuffs ?" Greg interupted only to be pushed back.

"Sara that may be true but I can swim faster than you." Nick tried to calm her down.

"SO you can probably hold your breath longer." Sara waved her hands around

"You know what, deal." Nick put the handcuffs on her.

"I have had handcuffs on many times and not all in the way Greg uses them." Sara undid the handcuffs somehow and placed them over Nicks wrists.

"You are a bad girl." Nick smiled

"Yes, I am, now get on the boat." Sara gestured towards the boat.

Nick was on the boat and same again. Mary drove to the same point as Catherine and Greg.

"Go Farther!" Sara yelled to Mary and she did go farther.

"Danm, you think you are going to be able to get him in time?" Warrick asked.

"We will wait and see now wont we Rick?" Sara smiled.

The whistle blew and Sara took off. She was a good swimmer and soon enough dove under the water in search of Nick. She came up with him in her arms. He was choking a bit but he would live. She swam back to shore I no time. Nick was a bit angry with Sara sending him further out.

"Why did you do that? I was fine at the location I was. You could of killed me!" Nick yelled while Mary took the handcuffs off of him.

"Chill Nicky, your alive and I proved myself." She took a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"Proved what?!" Nick snatched a towel and sat on a log with everyone else.

"That I am so better than you." Sara laughed and sat in an open seat by Grissom.

"I will go get some feed and make lunch." Mary smiled and walked away

"You are not!" Nick complained.

"Do I hear a challenge coming on?" Catherine grinned.

"What?" Laughed Sara

"Yes Cath, you do!" Nick smiled

"Then it is settled." Catherine sealed the challenge.

"Wait a sec, what's the challenge?" Sara had no clue what was happening

"Tomorrow Me and Grissom will make a course well race for you two." Catherine stood up.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

I hoped you like it. Reviews are welcomed. Good, bad and all the above


	11. chp 10 friendly compitition

Disclaimer: I own no one except Gary, arrested Harry, Mary, upcoming Larry and the last babysitter. 

The last babysitter rhymes with none of the names.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Mary came back with supplies for dinner. There was salad, chicken, and some supplies to make a fire and smore supplies.

"So, is anybody a vegetarian?" Mary asked while placing the supplies on a flat log.

"Just me." Sara spoke up

"Ok, well dinner is a chicken salad but you don't have to put chicken on yours." She smiled and handed some plastic plates out.

Dinner was served. They all finished and were satisfied, It was already 8pm.

"I will go and you will meet Larry tomorrow. He works with group projects like making mini bird houses, or sending pairs out for a hike, that sort of stuff." Mary got up and collected the trash.

She threw it into the back of her truck and left. They all said there goodnights and headed off to bed. Greg stayed out for a little longer for smores. Everyone else told him they would do it another night.

...The..Next..Day...

Sara was the first one up. Everyone in Nicks cabin woke up around the same time except Greg. Grissom woke up a little before them.

"You guys got the challenges down?" Sara asked Grissom and Catherine.

"I don't." Grissom replied

"I do." Catherine smiled

"Why Sar? Want to get defeated so soon?" Nick sat across from her on a log.

"No," Sara scratched a bug bite. "I just love to smell your defeat in the morning."

"Well then shall we start?" Catherine asked the two "You, guys should start now, in case a new guy comes." Warrick suggested.

"If we were having new guy, wouldn't he be here already?" Grissom clearly asked.

"Probably" Warrick sat by Catherine

"Well now that that's settled, Nick, Sara?" Catherine turned the conversation back to them.

"Yes" The both answered at the same time.

"Well, then get your bathing suits on and we will start." Catherine grinned

In no time the two were out with their suits on and towels thrown onto a log.

"Well the first challenge is to see who makes it across the lake and back. It's not long so no complaining." Catherine announced

"Nothing to complain about, except for Nicky when he looses." Sara smiled

"Ya, ha ha ha, lets find out." Nick and Sara both walked to the edge of the lake.

"Ok, when I say go you go," Catherine directed. "Ready, Set, GO!"

The both were off Sara so far in the lead. In no time she reached the other side and was on her way back. Not long after that Nick reached the side and started to head back. Sara came to shore smiling at her victory. Nick came up after.

"You cheated!" Nick accused

"Hey, it's just a silly game Nick, chill and I didn't cheat, I won" Sara smiled

"Nick, we have 2 more challenges set up, don't worry." Catherine laughed "now Greg isn't the only one we have dirt on."

"You can not do that to me Cath." Nick complained.

"Right." Catherine sarcastically said. "Ok, next challenge is a race, on land so dry off a bit first."

Sara dried off then put shorts and a purple tank on. Nick dried off and put his loose blue button up shirt on. They both had sneakers on and were ready to race.

"Ready to loose Nick?" Sara laughed

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Greg finally woke up and came out in batman pjs

"Sara won the first challenge." Grissom quickly spoke up.

"Whatever, I am going back to bed." Greg yawned.

"That was awkward." Warrick laughed a bit

"Very." Catherine agreed

"Can we start now?" Nick questioned.

"Sure." Catherine replied. "The race is the first one to go about quarter mile and grab one of the two shirts and back wins. And again on three."

"Ok," The racers spoke in understanding

"ON your mark" The two set up "Get set, GO!" Catherine shouted and they took off.

Nick was in the lead for a while till he heard a sharp scream of pain and looked back to see Sara down with a red fluid on her ankle. He rushed back and leaned by her.

"What happened?" He questioned while sitting down

"I don't know." Sara replied

"Stand up, see if you can put pressure on it." He spoke

"Ok," She stood up then put her red hand on his shoulder and laughed. "you got issues." Then she took off throwing a red ketchup baggy at him.

"CHEATER!" Nick shouted then got up and began to run as well.

Sara reached the shirts grabbed one and headed back. On her way she saw Nick still running for the shirts. He gave her and evil look then sped up. Sara reached the camp and they all cheered.

"It worked?" Catherine asked

"Ya, he is such a sucker." Sara smiled, taking a small cloth from Catherine then wiped off the ketchup.

"You are such a cheater!" Nick came over the hill, short in hand "She is not!" Catherine spoke up "She won, you lost. Don't be such a baby"

"You all helped her didn't you?" Nick accused them and they all laughed a bit."I so quit, I cant trust any of you!"

"Cant stand the heat?" Warrick laughed.

"I am so gone." Nick went into the cabin

They all laughed a bit. The day went on Greg and Nick both came out. The day was perfect for them all. Soon it got dark out, Grissom was the first in.

Csicsicsicsicsicsisicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Hope you liked it, next chapter is M. Reviews are loved. Good, bad and all the above.


	12. chp 12 At last

Disclaimer: Yawn, this is tiring, I still own none, except for Harry, Gary, Mary soon to be Larry and the last babysitter. 

This is rated M for smut.

Csicsiscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

The challenge ended wit Sara winning a higher portion of the games and Nick quitting. It was late and even Grissom was already in their shared cabin. After a few laughs here and there with the team Sara headed into the cabin. She had her bathing suit on because of the games with some shorts on. She had to let her shirt dry out. As soon as she entered the room Grissom was nearly feet away from here.

"Don't forget to lock the door this time." grinned Grissom.

"I do not recall what you are talking about." Sara smiled and jumped onto her bed.

Grissom walked and locked the door. He then leaned down and kissed Sara."Are you teasing Miss. Sidle?"

"I am clearly not remembering what you are talking about." Sara smiled then laid her head down on the pillow.

"I was watching you today." He kissed her again. and climbed on top of her.

"And.." Sara rolled him over so she was on top

"And I couldn't wait for now." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

"Why?" Sara placed her hands over his shirt.

"The first time I saw you in that sexy bathing suit." He kissed her. "I wanted to take it off of you." He moved his arms up to the straps. "You looked fierce in it."

"Are you hitting on me?" Sara leaned and started to unbutton his shit.

"I just may be." He moved his hands to her hips.

She slowly grinded her hips against his while undoing his shirt. Grissom let out a small moan. She could feel his arousal growing. Soon his shirt was on the floor. Sara moved her hands up and down his slightly hairy, bold chest. She moved his pants to undo his cackys. She rustled those off of him. She lightly touched his arousal then she squeezed it.

"Do you know how long I waited for this?" Grissom kissed her, more deeply and passionate. "way to long for foreplay."

"You're telling me." She kissed him back.

She leaned in laying on top of him with her legs straddling him. This kiss was more passionate and deep. There tongues rubbed against each other.

"My turn." Grissom rolled on top of her.

He quickly took of her small shorts leaving her in a damp bathing suit. He pulled the top over her head revealing two round breasts. He placed his hands over them giving them a squeeze. He then removed his hands to remove his own boxers. She laid her hands lightly over her breasts for him to barley get a glance at. Once his boxers were off he removed the last of her clothing.

"I need you now!" Sara demanded

He slowly entered her. She let out a soft moan as did he. He then pushed harder and faster getting more moans from them both. He felt her tightening around him. Getting to both their climaxes he gave one final hard thrust getting a small scream from Sara. He collapsed beside her. One of her legs thrown carelessly over his. She leaned over and laid half her body over his. He leaned down and pulled up a sheet to cover them both.

"I love you Gill," Sara whispered in his ear then gave it a soft nibble.

"I love you too." He smiled then soon enough they drowsed off to sleep.

Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Hoped you like it. It is my first story, that is my first smut seen so tell me if anything should be improved, more foreplay less ect. Reviews are welcomed.


	13. chp 12, Fluff

Disclaimer: I own no one except Gary, Harry, Mary, upcoming LArry and the last unrhyming babysitter. 

A/n: Sorry if anything is mispelled, I dont have spell check.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara woke to sun partially pouring through the windows. She felt a warm body beneath her. She remembered the entire night. All she could think of was that he was amazing, better than any of her fantasies with him. She didnt want the moment to leave so she buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes smelling his sent, it was good to smell it and have it all over her. Grissom awoke feeling a warm presence on top of him. Sara was all he could think of, how he loved her.

"Sara, you awake?" Grissom asked slowly sitting upward

"Grissom?" Sara leaned her chin and stoared upward at grissom

"Yes hunny?" He moved his hand to her cheek

"can we stay like this forever?" She smiled and placed a light kiss on his chest and moved over so she was laying on top of his bare body

"When we get home of course, now we might get in trouble." Gill smiled

"You promise?" SHe moved upward so her head was mere inches from his.

"of course, I would love to stay like this." He placed a kiss on her lips then sat up causing her to move back then sit up on his lap.

"I love you." She placed her hands around his neck

"I love you too, just one question" placing his hands on her hips

"what?" She smiled

"how come you always start out on top?" HE laughed moving so she was above the pillow.

"Cause I like to see you beg and get into controll, being a little roughhh." She bit her bottom lip as he kissed it.

HE layed down so she layed bellow him. She smiled then kissed him again and began to roll on top of him. The bed was small so when she completely turned him over they fell to the ground with a small thump.

"uhg" grissom hit the cold floor.

"did I hurt you?" Sara laughed at her clumsy mistake.

"no." He grinned and rolled on top.

They kept fighting for the top until Grissom was below and she was on top and he gave up.

"Yay, I like winning." She grinned and sat up revealing her bare chest to the slightly warm air.

"Next time I assure you I will win." He placed his hands on her hips.

"Is that a threat?" Grabbing grissoms shirt that was thrown on the floor that night and put it over her small body.

"Maybe." He smiled at how she was small compared to his slightly large shirt "do you like threats?"

"depends." She leaned down and kissed him.

"on what?" He kissed her more deeply.

"on what catagory they are in." sitting back up

"define catagory."

"violence, sex, joking, that stuff" playing with the small curly hairs on his chest.

"then I am definatly threatning you." He laughed and placed his hands over hers.

"what catagory?" she gave a smile that warmed grissom up causing him to smile, god he loved her so much.

"Sex." He smiled kissing her hand.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

I was board, next chapter will be out soon with Larry, this is just some fluff and humorish stuff. reviews are loved. sorry if its short well t is short so sorry its short.


	14. chp 13 meeting Larry

disclaimer: try as a may, try as I might I still dont own the csi cast tonight. I own Gary, Harry, Mary, upcoming Larry and the last inmentioned babysitter.

A/n: Sorry if I took longer than usual. Thanks for all the reviews. They help me out and make me want to keep going.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara and Grissom were laying down on the floor in each others arms. Both of their hairs were rastleled. Grissom was wrapped in a thin fuzzy sheet, Sara had on one of Grissom's large tees. Catherine was outside picking at a small fire, Greg and Nick were in their cabin yelling at each other from who took who's pillow. Warrick was next to Catherine flirting with her.

"We should probaly get up soon."Grissom pushed some hair in Sara's face behind her ear.

"I dont want to." Sara puffed with a small smile.

"When we get home, I already promised." Grissom sat up a little higher, leaning his back on side of the bed frame.

"I never said I would get off of you though here." Sara wrapped her arms around his neck..

"Then I geuss I will just get up myself." HE stood up causing Sara's body fall to the floor, she released her arms for leverage but didnt stand up."Sara, you are acting like a two year old."

"two year olds need to be taken care of, so take care of me." Sara held his hands from the floor.

"Sara, you are going to end up screaming ir shouting some thing then the door will be broken down and we will both be in trouble." Grissom lifted her a little off the floor.

"I do not scream." Sara got to her knees.

"shall I remind you of last night my dear?" He pulled sara to her feet.

"That was a different situation." She released her hands and they fell to her sides.

"Prove it." Grissom slightly rough through her over his shoulder.

"Aah, put me down." Sara slighly screamed.

"ah ha, I proved you are a screamer, in bed and out." Grissom placed her on the bed.

Sara blew some hair out of her face and they noth began to get ready for the day. Grissom went to the showers, Sara went and sat by the fire were Greg and NIck were joined. Soon enough Grissom joined. Catherine was making eggs and pancakes with a pan she found in her food closet. GReg had his food, they all had there food except GRissom. As soon as he finished eating a small honda pulled at the top of the hill.Out stepped a large middle aged african american. He was going bald, brownish red hair with grey speckling in. He wore a whit tee and blue denim pants with some regular sneakers. He walked down to the group with a small douffle bag.

"Howdy, I am Larry, I will be helping you with surviving in the wilderness.." He smiled and placed the douffle bag by his side.

"Greg or greggy or greggo." Greg waved from his seat

"Catherine or Cath."

"Gill or Grissom."

"Sara"

"Warrick or Rick."

"Nick, or Nicky"

"Nice to meet you all." LArry gave a friendly smile."We are going to start with the proper way to light and put out a fie, then we will learn about berrys, putting up tents and just a ew other things."

They began on the fire, Nick burnt himself after greg threw in to mush accelerent. They all ended up having fun with LArry that day Soon the next day would come and they would meet there next sitter. MOst assumed it would be a Terry, Karry, Sherry or something but they were way wrong.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

tell me how you like it. I didnt really get into Larry because the next person is the one that is really the main babysitter, the others are involved in later chapter s and not for the better. Reviews are loved, good bad and all the above. 


	15. chp 14 Smores, Snakes and Secrets

Disclaimer: I own no one, except the four babysitters

Summary:Sara wants to quit but her mind is easily changed with a small team camping trip until things go seriously wrong when a visitor from her past shows up.

A/N: you wont meet the next babysitter in this chapter, just confessions and smores.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

As soon as LArry left a fire was started and they all sat around. Greg rushed into the cabin and came out with some gram crackers, chocolate and marshmellos. He began to find sticks worthy of using to raist the marshmellos while Sara and GRissom had a quite conversation between the two.

"I think we should tell them" Sara suggested

"Why?" Grissoms whispered back.

"Because it's things like this I want to do in front of people." Sara complained

"What? watch greg run around, and have sticky food." Grissom chuckeled.

"No, see a moon above a lake with the man I love, in front of a fire with my best friends, practically family and cuddle with you, dont you want to?" Sara questioned.

"Yes, but you are telling them." Grissom laughed as Greg ran away from a small gardeber snake screaming it was a ratteler, Nick picking it up and chasing Greg."Nick, leave that poor thing alone." Grissom spoke up.

"Thanks Gris." Greg went back to the fire with the sticks.

"Not you Greg, the snake." Grissom laughed as Sara stood up ready to announce their dirty little secret.

"Not nice." Greg puffed as he sat on a log and passed around sticks and marshmellows.

"Would you like to say something Sara?" Catherine turned

"Yes, I would love to say something." Sara spoke glancing at Grissom

"Well go on." Warrick laughed

"Lets play truth or dare." Sara spoke finding a funner way to announce the secret.

"Me first." Greg shouted. "Sara, truth or dare."

"truth," Sara spoke thinking this would be easier.

"Did you ever once have a small crush on me?" He gave a dirty smile

"Yes, but more of what a cute puppy, and moving on crush." Sara laughed as fell to his seat but ended falling backwards, making everyone laugh."ok, Grissom truth or dare"

"Truth, I never know what you would do." Grissom gave a smile smile with a hiden wink

"DO you have a secret you would tell everyone, and if so what is it." Sara smiled, putting the pressure on him.

"yes I would but that is your job to tell." Grissom laughed.

"No, you got it, now tell." Sara faced him

"What is it, one of you spill!" Greg demanded

"Well puppy, me and Grissom are dating." Sara placed a hand on his thigh.

"I dont believe you." NIck shouted."Prove it."

"Easy enough for me." Grissom placed one arm around sara's shoulder the other around her waist. He pulled her into a deep kiss.

Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They released and looked at the stunned group minus Catherine. Sara then moved over and sat in grissoms lap.

"My turn, Catherine, truth ir dare." Grissom broke the silence

"Truth." She crossed her arms

"From what I have observed between you and Warrick, are you two involved." Grissom was watching them a while, a little earlier that night they both went into the bathrrom nothing in hand, coming out half an hour later.

"Looks like we cant keep a secret longer than you two." Catherine laughed and moved into Warricks lap as well

"So does this mean Nick and Greg are gay, you two involved." Sara laughed and placed her arms on Grissoms that snuck around her stomach.

"What do you say lover boy, come here let me kiss thos e lucious lips." Nick said in an accent

"Smores are ready, anyone want one?" GReg asked. They all nodded and each person got a smore and tossed there burnt marshmellows aside.

More rounds went on even some dares appearing, Greg even had to strip to his boxers, put some melted chocolate on him and rum up and down the hill twice, he came back with sticks leaves and some bugs on him. A few lake jumpers. The cupples sat in each others arms. Grissom was feeding Sara her smores like wedding cake. They laughed, Licks and here and there between smores. Until Sara was asked a question by Catherine.

"Sara, did you ever regret coming to VEgas?" CAtherine finally asked a serious question

"NO but after a while I started to, I really had honestly nothing to do, I even was about to quit then we came here I relized why I came but I also relized why I stayed." Sara smiled giving a friendly smile."I came here for GRissom which the entire lab knows, but I was going to leave because he was stuck in his shell but now he came out and wow. Anyways I stayed because I actually got some real friends for once, none that used me for drugs, beer mostly I was a pay off."tears falling but I never had a real frined when I got one, she was killed by her phsco boy friend for hanging around me, I was a bad omen but I got real friends all of you, and I got Grissom, now I am staying because I actually get to live life, I thank you for that and the answer to your question Cath is yes at one piont but not after I got another reason to stay and keep the reason I came."

"I love you Sar." Grissom whispered in her ear giving her a kiss, small but full of compassion.

"I love you too." Sara turned around and the began to make-out yet again then Catherine and Warrick started to make out and both couples were broken apart.

The rest of the night the played games and had smores but at 12 they went to bed. Sara and Grissom cuddeled and fell asleep in each others arms unawar of what was to come.

csicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicscsicsicsi

sorry to leave you hanging, no smut tonight. I will put the next chapter out soon as I can. Reviews are loved. 


	16. chp 15 MOM

Disclaimer:I own no one except the babysitters, I dont own the last upcoming babysitter.

A/N:Sorry to keep you waiting, Also I wont be able to get the chapter after this out until next week, so, sorry for both this and the upcoming chapters delays.and sorry this chapter is so short, just wanted to fill in one of the missing pieces.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara awoke in Grissom's arms again feeling that this day was going to be great. Spilling their secret the night before, then that gave Catherine and Warrick confidence to spill.She could feel his chest rize and fall next to her. SHe rested her head against his chest. She could hear his smooth heart beat and soon hers followed the patern. Then she heard a soft yawn and looked above her.

"Morning." Sara sat up in bed and threw her legs of the sides and tuirned to grissom.

"Hey, ready to meet Sherry?" Grissom laughed.

"You dont know its Sherry it could be Karry" Sara laughed and placed a kiss on his forehead

"You dont know its Karry let alone an ary at all."Grissom smiled.

"Theres a 90 percent chamce of it though." Sara stood and put on a new outfit for the day.

"I am sticking with my 10 percent." Grissom pulled her over in front of him.

"I love you." Sara tried to free herself but he held her in place by her hips.

"That wont work." Grissom kissed her.

"Yes but our new babysitter arriving will" Sara pointed to the blurry window were a small van appeared.

"I dont think so Miss. Sidle, I love you too much, I have waited for you to be mine too long..."About to go on when Sara interupted.

"I was the one who waited" Sara corrected.

"We both waited, anyways, no one will take you from me" Grissom pulled her down to the bed.

"I can now get ready we dont want to be late, everyone probaly already thinks we had sex last night, they dont need to think you did a two hitter." Sara laughed giving him another kiss before standing and walking to the door.

"Who cares what they think."Grissom tried to grab her but she was out of reach

"You are the one who promised, now lets go."Sara smirked and walked out to the other awakened CSI's.

"I love that women." Grissom whispered under his breath before throwing some clean clothes on and heading to the group.

They were gathered around the fire when the lady with long dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail with brown eyes began to speak, she had a similar resemblence to Sara but not a big one. He sat by Sara and the lady began to speak.

"Hello, I am Laura Sidle, unlike everyone else you worked with I like to introduce my last name, It is more formal." She smiled and peered around her glance stopped at Sara."What's your name?"

"Mom?" Sara stood and backed away

"Sara?" She moved closer.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicscsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Again sorry it's short and a cliff hanger, just so you know I am camping so that is why I cant get the next one out anytime soon. sorry again. Reviews are loved. 


	17. chp 16 Bang

Disclaimer: I own no one except the rhyming siters not Laura

A/N:Sorry I havent written in a while, also sorry its short

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiscisciscisciscisciscisciscisciscisciscisciscisciscsicsi

"Sara hunny, come here."Laura moved a bit closer and sara took a step back and moved towards grissom.

"Leave me alone!"Sara shouted as she moved into Grissoms open arms.

"please baby, whats wrong? come here" Laura moved closer.

"YOU!" Sara shouted as tears started to fall.

"no offense, but I think you should go."Grissoms had his arms wrapped around Sara's back and pulled her close to keep her safe.

"I think you should stay out of this! she is MY daughter, she betrayed me, she sent me to JAIL!" Laura pulled out a hand gun from her pocket, it was hidden under her shirt.

"Put the gun away." Nick stepped in.

"I think not." Harry came from over the hill, he must of been hiding in the back seat. He had a riffle in his hands."I think you should all get to the ground."

"You should be in jail!"Catherine shouted and stepped forward but Warrick pulled her back.

"maybe cops should check you for weapons first." Harry laughed and pulled two dismembered heads from the back of the trunk.

He threw them to the ground and they fell at her feet. That was officer Jinkens and Officer Ying. there heads were splattered with blood. Eyes glazed over, skin pale.

"I always carry a knife, my favorite tool, good for anything." He laughed and walked down towards everyone.

"Basterd!"Greg shouted and ra n towards him, he got a good punch in causing Harry to bleed a bit but before he could hit him again a loud bang went off.

"Greg!" Sara shouted and ran towards the bloody man.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsiciscsicsicsicsicsicisciscsicsicsicisciscciscisciscisciscisciscisciscisciscsiscisciscisciscisci

sorry to leave ya hanging, I will get the next chapter out as soon as I cana dn I will try to make it longer. 


	18. chp 17, Sara, dont!

Disclaimer:I own no one but the rhyming babysitters.

A/N:sorry to leave you hanging on the last chapter.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicisicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicisicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sara bent down by Gregs side as Harry laughed.

"Monster!" Sara stood and slapped him only to end up back on the ground with a blood coming froming her cheeck where Harry punched her.

Grissom ran to Sara to see if she was fine and the entire team was beside Greg.

"Bullet hurt like a bitch."Greg tried to laugh it off.

"Greg, he shot you in your shoulder, your lucky he didnt shoot lower and hit any organs. We have to put pressure on your wound to stop the bleeding." Catherines parenting skills kicked in.

"I bet the rest of you are smarter than those two, now you do as we say and everything will be fine, well for now anyway." Harry laughed and stood by Laura.

"Whats wrong with you two, how do you know Laura?!" Sara questioned in a loud tone as Grissom wiped some of the blood off of her cheeck.

"Well I think it would be better for mom to explain." Harry put on his serious face.

"I am not his mom yet well in this case, mother-in-law" Laura lowered her gun a bit.

"What the fuck do you think your talking about!?"Sara demanded as she stood up, Catherine holding her sweater she had around her waist agsint gregs wound to stop the bleeding, Warrick helping her and NIck trying to think of a plan. Grissom stood by Sara's side.

"Isnt it clear enough, you want the whole story and now here it is. While I was in the mental institue this younge man who I beluieve you used to be friends with liked you alot. He found me and when I got out we found out where you were. He loved you and still does he followed you all over he has many photos of you he even has a shrine of you. I told him I wanted to get back at you but he wanted to marry you and put you through the same pain he went through each time you rejected him." Laura smiled.

"Your a stalker!"Sara screamed

"Your mom can even preform the wedding ceremony, beofre she met your father she was a nun and some other shit so I geuss she can preform it and we will be together for as long as I want!" Harry gave Laura his riffle and stepped forward.

"Dont touch her, dont even come near her!" Nick threatend and stood in front of Sara. He was like her older brother, not the one who abused her and used her for drugs, he was her older brother that protected her.

"Stand off!" Laura demanded and put her handgun away and pionted the riffel at Nick.

"No!"Nick shouted.

"I am going to grab the ropes." Harrey ran back to the truck and in no time he was back with a bunch of ropes in both hands. "Lets see who is first."

"How about that texan."Laura spoke."To make sure you all do as we say." Harry grabbed Catherine from the groundas Greg got some energy back to stand and leave pressure on the wound. "Hostage" Harry grabbed the handgun and pointed it at Catherins temple and held her arm so she couldnt move. Laura put the riffle behind Harry and began to tie them up.

"This is exxcactly why I made sure you got put away!"Sara screamed as Laura finished tieing up Nick and Warrick and moved her way

"Your a little bitch" Laura backhanded her and she fwell to the ground and were she was punched before swelled a little and now she had a second cut with it.

Laura tied up Grissom and put him on the ground with the other two then Laura tied Sara up then Catherine. She and Harry left the group to talk a bit.

"What are we going to do?" Warrick whispered.

"Give up,."Sara answered softly

"What hunny we cant." GRissom nudged her shoulder.

"I have to if I make a deal and stay with that basterd then I geuss they will let you guys go and I would much rather you guys not be hurt and considering Greg it could get worse, they could kill you, I have to." Sara let a small tear fall.

"Sar, please Sar, I am fine dont give up we can make this just dont give in." Greg pleaded.

"I am really sorry guys, you know your like my family the one every kid wants and I just cant let you guys get hurt." Sara had a few more tears falling.

"Sar, come on girl we can do this you cant give up, we are a big family and familys dont give up on one another." Warrick begged.

"I love you Sara you cant." Grissom looked into her teary eyes.

"Gris, I love you too, but I have to and I just would like to sya a few things before I make a deal." Sara let out a long breath

"Sara you cant we wont let you."Catherine looked at her in confusion

"Nick, Warrick, you two are like my older brothers. I love you guys like brothers I have to make sure you get out of this. Greg, you bring a smile to my face, your like my little brother, trying to make a good situation bad, you have alot to live for. Cath, your my best friend, we have our times and you are a great mom you need to get out of this. Grissom I love you too much to let you die." Sara looked down away from all the eyes that looked back at her.

"Danmet sara, we are not letting you go without a fight." NIck had a few tears fall as well.

"Please dont make this harder than it is I have to even if it means having my childhood all over again, abuse and rape. Thats nothing new to me, I would rather have a horrible life than knowing I am the reason of all of your deaths." Sara cried more this time.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicisicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicisicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Sorry if its a bit short. reviews are loved, good, bad, and all the above 


	19. chp 18 Fast Pace

disclaimer:I own no one except the rhyming babysitters.

A/N:sorry to leave y'all hanging.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi 

"would suggest you not try to make a plan to escape" Harry walked back to the group, riffle inhand and LAura a few feet behind.

"If I stayed with you, would you let them all go free?" Sara questioned trying to hold back tears.

"If you willingly stayed that would be great. yes I would." Harry evily smiled

"If you let them go free unharmed that is." Sara pointed out while glancing at her friends.

"of course." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet some what roughly.

"That went mmuch better than I expected, I figured a few shots here and there would convince you." Laura devilishly laughed, "Looks like no blood is spilt for this, well from them anyway."

"Get the danm items and her dress now!" Harry slightly demanded of Laura

"Then tie her friends to those shitty ass chairs we have in the back of the truck and set up that fake ass alter!" Laura some what shouted back as she walked to the truck.

"Dont worry my dear the wedding is only moments away"HE roughly pulled her along with him as he walked away from the group of saddened CSI's.

He pulled her with him then as he walked he looked back at the CSI's to make sure nothing was going on. Not paying attention of where he was going he ended up Tripping of a small rock heading face first into a rocky pavement.

"Fuck!" He shouted as rocks scrapped him al over and Sara just a little bit when he pulled her down with him.

They all began to hear small laughs from the small groupd of people. Harry got back to his feet and tugged Sara with him.

"Ouch." Sara whispered

"Except pain love, it is going to be your friend from now on." Harry somewhat threatend.

He continued to drag her along until they reached the crappy car. Laura had a dress but it was covered in some sort of fabric so was unseen. She grabbed Sara with her free hand and dragged her to Her and Grissom's cabin. As soon as they entered Laura changed her into the dress with out a word. It was red and only went to her knees it was loose so you were practically unable to see any of her cyrves or bumps. It was long sleeved and drapped her arms as if she was a vampire. A bundel of red roses was tied to the rope around her hands and she was dragged outside. Outside everyone was alighned in rows still tied up except to rusty fold out metal chairs and in the middle of the rows was probbaly the shittiest alter. It was made from what looks like rotting wood and covered in dying daffodiles. At the front just below the alter was Harry except in a black coat this time. HE seemed pretty anxios, itwas either for the fake wedding or his plans for after it.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi 

soory it's short and sorry its short notice but cops will get suspicious and their criminals so whatever, I will try to make the next chapter longer with much more suspence. Reviews are loved. 


	20. chp 19 Over

Disclaimer:I own no one

A/N:Sorry again the last one was so short.

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

"Sara please dont, you cant do this, we can make a plan and save you!" Greg pleaded while struggling from his position only to make his wound hurt more.

"Shut up!" Laura backhanded him.

"Sara, I love you to much, you wont go through with this and I am making sure of that." Grissom some what threatend.

"I am so sorry Gill, I love you too, I love you too much to see you get hurt." Sara cried in anger and sorrow nothing more.

"I will save you." Grissom made sure they all heard it.

"Shut it old man!" Harry threatend.

While Laura and Harry discused a few things Catherine had a small plan. Sara stood, still bound by the alter, tears kept falling, she loved Grissom so much she couldnt let him get hurt. She's loved him the entre 14 years that she has met him. Catherine struggelded to pull something out of her pocket and was succesful at it.She pulled a small nail filer out and began to file the rope.

"time to began."Laura announced

Sara was tugged by her arms to stand infront of Harry while Laura said all that crap that needed to be said. Catherine quickly finished and scince Grissom was next to her she motioned towards her hands and he saw the small filer and her free hands. She removed one hand from the ropes to hand Grissom the filer. There was still the problem with their feet being tied up.

"Scince there are no vows we shall move on." Laura continued

Catherine figured that scince she had her boots on and the rope was around the boots she could get her feet out of it and she could try to help with Grissoms. The only problem was Warrick, Nick and Greg were in front of them so they would only be able to get their hands free. Scince the guns were down this was their chance to save the girl of Grissom's dreams. Grissom had his hands out and passed the filer back. Catherine placed it in between her toes and moved her foot up and placed it in Nicks hands. Her turned his head to Catherine parshaly and she nodded and he started to file his rope down. Greg noticed that and remembered the pocket knife his Brother gave him, in his back pocket so he got that out without trying to hurt his wound even though it already hurt like a bitch.

"Harry Reynolds do you take Sara Sidle to be your Wife in..." She kept going but that name reminded Grissom of a previous case he helped with in San Fran, the first time he met Sara, she was a witness to the hit and run.

The body was hidden and he was the only available Entomoligist with in the US. He flew out to help with the flys and all thses other bugs. Sara was 16 and a freshman in Collage. She skipped a few grades and with her brain was accepted to Harvard. She was there visting her resent fostor parents, who werent half bad, during spring break and she was walking along and a guy, Harry stopped and got out of his car to ask her to go out, he was 22. She refused, one because the law, two he is completely ugly and three she didnt know him. The cops were loking for his car and they found it while he was talking to Sara she was asked some questions and Grissom stood by and remembered seeing her at a seminar. Nick passed the filer to Warrick as soon as they were both done without Laura or Harry noticing. Greg passed his knife to Catherine who took her socks off and placed the knife between her feet. SHe held it tight enough to cut through one part of the rope on Grissoms feet he took the rest of by wiggling his feet out of it. He quickly stood and ran to tackle Harry from behind. Sara kicked the guns as far away as she could except for the riffle which she pointed at Laura to keep her still.

"Bitch!" Laura hissed.

Catherine got out from her postioned and used the knife to cut through the other 3's ropes. The stoos and Greg grabbed his cuffs and cuffed Laura. Catherine ran into her cabin and quickly called for help on the emergency phone. Grissom finially overpowered Harry and he was down. In no time cops showed up and arrested Laura and Harry, this time they werent escaping. The cops drove away after questioning and bandages on Gregs wound, the bullet was a through and through so was out. They were safe yet again.

"It's finally over." Grissom placed his arm around Sara's should and pulled her close.

"For them." Sara gave a small smile and pulled the blanket she was given over that sutty dress.

"But for us?" Grissom questioned.

"It's only the beginning." Sara smiled.

THE END

csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi

Tell me what you think, reviews are loved. 


End file.
